syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
November 22
1919 Amsterdam Daily Democrat And Recorder- Fort Plain Two basketball games will be played in this village on Thanksgiving Day, between the Fort Plain team and the Syracuse five, composed of Crisp, Schwarzer, Tormey, Jones and Rafter. The Fort Plain quintet will comprise of Waters, Wilson, Fox, Schell, Collins and Hearn. The afternnoon game will be called at 4 o'clock and the evening game at 8:45. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Bow In Final Seconds To Buffalo The Syracuse Nats rested on the fifth rung in the Eastern sector of the National Basketball circuit today, still smarting under a 45-43 defeat suffered at the hands of the Buffalo American Legion team before 1,464 at the Armory last night. Led by William “Pop” Gates, Negro star, the visitors enjoyed a 12-point lead early in the game, only to have the Nats stage a spirited rally which saw them pull even with two minutes remaining. Then Len Raeder, Buffalo substitute, swished in a pair of foul shots to decide the issue. The Bisons jumped to a 20-8 lead at the end of the first period with Gates dropping in four baskets and featuring the floor play of the Bisons. Three set shots by Stan Waxman also worked havoc with the Syracuse squad. The 12-point Bison advantage was maintained during the second period as Syracuse missed countless opportunities for scores on easy shots. In the closing minutes of the third heat Buffalo had increased its advantage to 41-27 when John Chaney dropped in a two-pointer for Syracuse to set the stage for the Syracuse rally. After Chaney and Mel Thurston had traded foul points to open the final period, Chaney again came through with a basket which was followed in succession by two-pointers from Jerry Rizzo, John Gee, and two by Chick Meehan. Bill McCahan then took the ball on an out of bounds play and cut in for a basket which evened matters with three minutes of play remaining. McCahan fouled Dick Starzyk, who made good on his try, and then returned the favor by fouling Rizzo, who evened the score once again at 43 apiece. Syracuse managed to gain control of the ball and attempted to retain possession until the late seconds hoping for a break that would give them a clear shot it never materialized as Buffalo broke up the attack and sent Len Raeder cutting for the basket where he was fouled by Rizzo and given two foul shots. He converted both with only 42 seconds of play remaining. Rizzo was the top scorer for Syracuse with 13 points followed by John Gee with nine and Chaney with eight. Gates led Buffalo with seven baskets which was four points more than his nearest teammate, Waxman. Each team was accurate from the foul line with Buffalo making good on 11 of 14 tries while Syracuse missed only three of 10 attempts. Club officials revealed this morning that the exhibition games scheduled with St. Louis for Springfield Saturday and in St. Louis Sunday have been cancelled and that the team would remain in Syracuse for daily workouts at the drillshed. Two of the Sunday dates have been rescheduled with the Indianapolis team playing here Saturday, Nov. 30, and the Chicago Gears with George Mikan appearing Dec. 3. The revised schedule means that the Nats will pay a series of four league games within six days facing Toledo here Thanksgiving night then playing Indianapolis here Nov. 30; Youngstown away Dec. 2, and Chicago here Dec. 3. BUFFALO: H. Raeder, f (1-0-2), Gates, f (7-0-14), L. Raeder, (0-2-2), Gauchat (0-0-0), Otten, c (2-3-7), Waxman, g (5-0-10), Grunzweig, g (2-2-6), Thurston (0-3-3), Starzyck (0-1-1) TOTALS (17-11-45). SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (3-2-8), Meehan, f (2-0-4), Nugent (0-0-0), Erban (0-0-0), Possner (1-0-2), Gee, c (4-1-9), Rizzo, g (6-3-13), McCahan, g (3-0-6), Moiseichik (0-0-0), Rothman (0-1-1) TOTALS (18-7-43). Score at half-time- Buffalo 28, Syracuse 16. Free throws missed- Buffalo: Gates 2, Gauchat; Syracuse: Meehan, Gee, Chaney. Officials- Lou Mihalek and Al Elkins. 1954 Saratoga Springs Saratogian- Syracuse Nats Set Hot Pace In NBA Race Syracuse is the hottest team in the National Basketball Association today and the most torrid player in the circuit is sharpshooting Dolph Schayes, who is scoring points in bunches for the Nationals. The Nationals extended their winning streak to four games by defeating Boston, 110-104, last night and swept into first place in the Eastern Division over the Celtics. The Fort Wayne Pistons continued to lead the Western Division as they downed Rochester, 89-87, for their third victory of the season over the Royals. In the only other game the Minneapolis Lakers trounced Baltimore, 116-85, as the Bullets suffered their 10th defeat of the young season. Schayes, an all-star forward last year, notched 39 points on 15 field goals and nine free throws. He tallied 17 points in the Nats' hot first period as they outscored Boston, 33-21. The Nats' George King, besides scoring 14 points, set an all-time Syracuse record for assists with 14. Bob Cousy led the Boston scorers with 26 points while teammate Easy Ed Macauley had 21. Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Defeat Celtics To Take First Place Schayes On Rampage Unfortunately only 2,424 fans were on hand as the Syracuse Nats basketball team, spurred by injured Dolph Schayes record-breaking performance, won its fourth straight to take over first place in the Eastern Division with a 110-104 decision against Boston Celtics at the War Memorial last night. Schayes netted 39 points to surpass his regulation game record of 36. However, it was short of the 41 he totaled in a three overtime period game against Minneapolis in 1952. His 15 baskets last night topped the previous mark of 12 set by Noble Jorgenson. Neil Johnston has 47 for Philadelphia here last season. Dolph played with two fingers on his left hand taped together due to a knuckle hemorrhage suffered in Rochester Saturday. X-rays will be taken today. George King shattered the mark of assists with 14, and scored the same number of points for his top total of the season. Four other Nats were in double figures. The Nationals displayed one of their best team efforts chiefly through rebound play. Tricky passes had fans applauding throughout. The Celts, led by Bob Cousy, hit on 40 of 88 attempts. Syracuse connected for a total of 44 baskets on 104 tries. The Nats never trailed after moving ahead 9-8 at the four-minute mark of the opening period, but Boston was a threat right up until the final minute. Greatest edge for Syracuse came in the third period when the lead stretched to 74-59. With six minutes to play the margin was cut to 100-94. Then Bill Kenville, who has produced timely points in the last three Nats encounters, hit on successive baskets. Again Boston threatened with 1:05 remaining as Ed Macauley clicked on a three-point play to cut the lead to 108-102. A technical foul was assessed against the Nats bench but Sharman missed the try. Rocha cut short the bid by stealing the ball from Cousy. The Bostonians scored again with 48 seconds remaining but Earl Lloyd clinched the verdict with an easy layup with 11 seconds to play. The Nats attempted to set up Schayes for additional points in the last minute but were forced to switch tactics as Boston rallied. Cousy’s 26 points topped Boston. The personal foul total of 47 was the lowest here this season. SYRACUSE: Schayes (15-9-39), Rocha (5-3-15), Osterkorn (0-0-0), Lloyd (6-0-12), Kerr (5-0-10), Seymour (3-3-9), King (6-2-14), Kenville (3-5-11) TOTALS (44-22-110). BOSTON: Ramsey (3-2-8), Brannum (2-1-5), Barksdale (2-2-6), Palazzi (6-2-14), Macauley (8-5-21), Nichols (4-2-10), Cousy (10-6-26), Sharman (4-4-12), Scolari (0-0-0), Morrison (1-0-2) TOTALS (40-24-104). Score at halftime- Syracuse 53, Boston 48. ---- Nationals’ Notes *The Nats were told after the game last night that a Thanksgiving Eve exhibition has been booked at Lenox, Mass. Travel plans have not been disclosed but the team returns for a hurkey holiday night game with Milwaukee here. *Red Auerbach, Boston coach, said the game was the best officiated contest he has seen this season. He also remarked: “Togo Palazzi pleased me. It was the first time he has shown he can hold his own in pro ball.” *Frank Ramsey, another Celt rookie, expects to carry a spare set of basketball shoes in the future. One shoe split early in the fray and it so handicapped his movements that he fouled out in the third period. *Red Rocha is amazed at the shooting accuracy of the Boston club. “We’ve played them twice now and I’ve never seen a club shoot so well,” he said. *Arbiters assessed each bench a technical foul as they strictly enforced the new rules. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:November 22 Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Erban Category:Gee Category:Jorgensen Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Moiseichik Category:Nugent Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Possner Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Rocha Category:Rothman Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Scolari Category:Seymour Category:Tormey